Bloodline
by thylovelyengel
Summary: a Tokio Hotel masterpiece in my mind the story of Gustav's dark past and a passion deep within Bill inwhich he's too afraid to embrace, fate intervenes and changes occur
1. Gustav's Past and Present

**Disclaimer: i do not own tokio hotel, only the plot. as much as i would like to, i have no connection to them whatsoever**

Ever wondered why Gustav is so silent? Why he barely speaks to anyone at shows or on T.V? Officially, he only says that he is shy and doesn't want to be in the limelight all the time. But go back in time to explore the past of Gustav Schäfer and discover the cold truth.

At age eighteen, Gustav was seen walking home after band practice with the future Tokio Hotel. He was happy with the progress the guys were making. Something told him very good things about the band, that one day they will be the greatest German band of all time. Gustav just felt it.

He envisioned his mother at the black iron stove of his house, cooking her mouthwatering schnitzel just for her favorite son. In the fridge was a nice slice of Tiramisu from the authentic Italian bakery down the street, with his name all over it. His stomach rumbled at the thought; he'd forgotten about lunch that afternoon. Gustav was so looking forward to getting back home.

Halfway there, he found a girl sitting on the curb and appeared to be crying. She was no more than thirteen, short height wise, black pigtails held by red rubber bands and skin paler than his. Gustav sat beside her and puts a hand on her trembling shoulder. It was cold.

"Little girl, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Dear sir, my little doggie ran away from me," she solemnly replied, "and I can't seem to find him anywhere." She didn't move from her position at all and Gustav, like a curious dog going to play with a porcupine, wrapped his arms around her for a hug.

"It's alright," he said over to her.

"Thank you but…" Gustav caught a glimpse of the girl's eyes and knew things were terribly wrong, "…I don't think I can say the same for you." He gasped as he felt razors dig into his neck. The small girl sucked as much blood as she could get. But she was very inexperienced in blood drinking and she lost grip of Gustav. He punched and kicked as she tried to regain her bite, and he was successful in his fending.

"Rats, not again," she said to herself and disappeared into the darkness. Gustav never heard or saw the girl again.

He was left on the ground gasping and whining in pain as he transformed from man to beast. His back expanded and constricted when he tossed around like a rabid animal. His teeth stung as they increased in size and lethality. Gustav obviously thought he was dying a horrible, painful death. Little did he know a fate worse than death was waiting for him shortly. Gradually, the pain ceased and his gasping turned into animalistic grunting. He began to grab a hold of himself so he could continue walking. Gustav was still growling and had a heavy craving for blood. He really couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

Flash ahead three years to present day. It only took those years for Tokio Hotel to reach super stardom. During the time, Gustav held his secret very close to him. No one knew about anything and he intended to keep it that way. Just hit the drums and everyone would stay away was his philosophy.

To maintain himself, Gustav had to eat separately since he couldn't digest normal foods. Nobody really questioned Gustav so no one noticed that he wouldn't eat anything they brought in. Strangely, he had no issues with taking human life for nourishment. No matter how hard his victims fought and screamed he didn't seem to care so much. He was a ruthless vampire with a vulnerable core.

In reality, Gustav actually enjoyed being a vampire. The speed, strength and even his red wine colored eyes; he felt unique. The best part was that he didn't really have to cover up his eye color because they matched almost perfectly to his previously dark brown eyes. It was immortality that was such a bother to him. He was dead and yet still fully alive plus more. He hated the fact that he couldn't be hurt or get sick or even sweat. Having his perspiration plastered on his neck like it usually did was gone forever, and it was something oddly enjoyable to him. The moment he realized what he was all those years ago was the moment he discovered he would never be able to eat, sleep, breathe or even die.

At first he tried to defy the facts, resulting in the biggest inner controversy of his life. One day, Gustav climbed to the top of an old abandoned building that stood at about three thousand feet; it was huge before the demolition. He stood right at the very edge of it, waiting to find the nerve to jump. Wind tickled his scalp as coolness implanted itself onto his body, and he didn't sense one thing. He wanted feeling back, he wanted every physical feeing back. When he couldn't take the invisible motility anymore, Gustav jumped gracefully head first off the building.

The impact was hardly noticeable as he got up from the ground. He simply brushed the dust off his shoulders and looked up. Gustav had just jumped three thousand feet to solid concrete. And here he was unscratched and unharmed. His plan didn't work, and this incident proved to him that it would never work, no matter how many times he jumped. After that, Gustav walked to the studio where the guys were surely waiting for him.

That night was the night where the song Spring Nicht was born, from an idea Gustav had.


	2. Mistakes

**again, i only own the plot**

Bill was not fond of Seattle. Every time he walked outside, he risked complete destruction to his hair from moisture. He really disliked mist and rain so for most of their stay, Bill remained indoors like a cat.

It was one of those rare Seattle days where it was warm and sunny out, a day prefect for Bill. He decided to go walking around for a while until he eventually sat down comfortably on a bench in the park. People watching was a hobby for him. He liked to examine individuals naturally. Some were funny, some were sad and some gave him inspiration.

One of his greatest sightings happened a few years ago where a mother and her teenage daughter were arguing in a public place. The girl tried her best to get words in but her mother would always cut in. Bill could see that the mother was making wrong assumptions about the girl and didn't even bother to hear what she had to say. And the song Scream was then created in Bill's mind.

That day in Seattle, he saw something different. Across the small scummy pond, there was a young couple feeding the duck. The boy had his arms around her core and his face nuzzling her neck. She giggled as she dropped the rest of the feed in her hands. The ducks went wild. The couple laughed when they skipped away from the frenzy. They were holding hands; she had black nail polish on and he had a ring on. Most likely a class ring from the size and shape. The girl swung him around, pushing his back up against a tree. They paused a moment, exchanging passionate stares. They drew closer as their lips met, swimming within each other. When they parted, she smiled and put her head against his chest. He smiled as if he just won the best prize in the world.

At that point, Bill felt tears trickle out of his eyes. It was such a magical bond that Bill was observing. How he longed to share that with someone, though not a girl he would want. Bill wanted to be with a certain boy, and his name was Tom. Was it so wrong to be in love with your own brother? There was no rule to say who you could or could not love, so why not? Bill was just so afraid of what his reaction would be: anger, confusion, freaked out? He was really fearful that once he knew, Tom would possibly never talk to Bill again because he would know how he felt about him. Their brotherhood and friendship was something Bill just couldn't risk.

But also in that same point, he realized that if he didn't ask, he would never know Tom's reaction. And life with him was one thing he didn't want to pass up. It was certain that he would tell Tom his feelings that night before the show. Or maybe after, he wouldn't want to throw him off for the show. Yes, definitely afterwards.

Suddenly he felt vibrations in his pants; not those types of vibrations. He reached in his pocked to retrieve his cell phone. Tom was calling.

"Where the hell are you?" he asked.

"I was out for a while."

"You left the house Bill? Amazing!"

"Shut up."

"Well, start getting back, we have sound check at the venue."

"Fine, I'll meet you there." He heard Tom hang up his phone. A simple 'goodbye' would have been nice, but that was Tom. Bill put his phone back and left the park bench. It was only a matter of time now.

The sky turned dark when he reached the venue. Apparently it was a longer walk from the park to there than he thought. Once Bill reached the brick lined building, he leaned against the wall to catch his breath. He hoped he didn't miss the sound check; the guys would be so pissed. It wouldn't be a great way to start off with Tom either. He prayed that things would go well between them.

Just as he was about to go in, Bill heard some muffled voices coming from the alley way he was leaning on. They sounded like screams. As much as he didn't want to, he went down the alley to investigate. Trash was lining his shoes and a stench filled the air that made him want to puke. It smelled like dead carcass. Bill tripped over what he thought was a garbage can; boy, did he guess wrong. He remembered his phone and took it out to light up the alley. What he saw was shocking. He was lying over the body of a woman no older than thirty and there was a figure hunched over her neck. Bill tried not to make a sound but it was no use. It was so disgusting that it was impossible to hold back any shouts.

The figure clearly heard Bill as it snarled at him. It lunged toward its new found prey. Its teeth sank in releasing a loud yelp form the victim. For Bill, the sharpness of the bite was nothing compared to the following sensation. He was in for the change of a lifetime.

Gustav saw the poor boy on top of his previous victim. He was so thirsty, he couldn't control himself and needed blood. The nectar of the boy's was so delicate and light, but when he noticed that boy was actually Bill, he immediately let go and watched as the innocent singer "died" in front of him. Gustav had a lot of explaining to do when it was all over, but there was only one thought racing in his mind: _What have I done?_


	3. With Bitter Loses Comes New Beginings

**again, i only own the plot**

"Oh my God, Gustav!" Bill shrieked, "I can't believe you. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well I didn't think 'hey guys, I'm a vampire' would fly very well with everyone or the tabloids," replied Gustav apologetically.

"I mean cool, vampire. I just never expected one of them would be me."

"Me neither. Bill, remember, you have to keep this totally secret."

"Okay I got it." Gustav was about to turn around the alley corner when he heard, "Gustav, I'm thirsty." He had forgotten the monstrous quench when a vampire is born. It was going to take a lot of strength and patience to work with Bill on his first hunt. He wanted to help Bill because he didn't have anyone to help him when he was a blood crazed fool on the streets of Germany.

After a very quick sound check, Gustav and Bill went back to the park in half the amount of time it took human Bill to get from there to the venue. He liked his pristine velocity. Once in a safe hiding spot, they waited. Gustav stared motionless at the sidewalk in a crouching position while Bill looked all around him like a child.

Gustav's fortitude wore thin, "Focus Bill!"

"Sorry," Bill replied with a jump.

"This isn't a game, its life. It's your life now as well as mine."

"So serious Gustav," Bill playfully pushed him. Gustav hissed back at him and Bill drew back instantly.

"Forgive me Bill," he mumbled, "it's just that, this isn't a gift for me. It's a curse. You'll find that out soon enough."

"What'd you me—,"

"Shh…someone's coming. Now's you chance." Bill was in focus now. He saw a man blabbing away on his phone, completely oblivious.

"How 'bout him?" Bill asked.

"Perfect," Gustav sneered cheerily, "Go." Bill jolted out and carved into his neck. He went peacefully, an easy kill. After a minute or so, Bill stood over the body and looked at Gustav.

"How do you feel?" Gustav requested.

Bill smiled evilly, "Good, real good."

"Excellent. Let's get a move on it, show's gonna start."

* * *

The show was awesome, one for the books. All the energy Bill had now with the blood in his system made him act like a person hyped up on Red Bull. When it was over, Bill fake panted as he walked into the dressing room. Tom pat the center of Bill's back, "Great job Bill, you rocked." He rocked. Then a sudden memory struck him: he still needed to tell Tom. Quickly he intercepted Tom's path.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, "how'd you get there so fast?"

"Tom I have to talk to you. Come with me." He dragged his brother back into the alley. It seemed appropriate since he had more to tell him now despite Gustav's remarks. He had to fight off the dry scratchiness scraping against his throat.

"Okay Bill what is it?" Tom asked curiously.

"Well, I kinda have to tell you something important. To me at least," said Bill hesitating a bit.

"Yes we've already established that."

"Alright then," he could sense Tom's slight impatience, "it concerns a guy, a certain guy that I'm kinda into."

"Ah, so my little brother's got a crush. Tell me, who's the lucky fellow?"

Bill shifted his feet and toyed with his heavy rings, "see this is the part I was worried about."

Tom was confused, "why Bill?"

"I don't want you to freak out," he looked away from Tom as he spoke.

"Oh Bill," he hand was on his shoulder, "c'mon, I'm your brother. You should have the confidence and courage to tell me anything. I love you."

Bill's heart jumped or at least he imagined it would have, "you really mean it?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Bill winced at his pun, "So who is it?"

It took what felt like eternity before he finally said, "you Tom." The twin didn't move or speak.

"See, I told you. It's so dumb and wrong and stupid and—," it was then when Tom pulled his other half in for a surprisingly strong kiss, making each Kaultiz brother whole. Tom's tongue explored the cave of Bill's mouth, feeling each individual tooth fossil he found. He didn't find the enlarged canines thankfully. Bill, tense at first, let the willing adventurer go through him. The explorer departed, gasping victoriously.

"Bill, what took you so long?" he exhaled, dramatically winded as he kissed him again.

"I told you…" he said between breaths, "I was afraid. His back arched as Tom moved down to his neck, massaging his pleasure point. Bill was a very good actor.

"I don't see you being afraid now. It's because I feel the same about you Bill."

He pushed Tom off, "why didn't you say anything?"

"It was too early and waiting made me want you more." He moved in for another kiss but Bill didn't give in. "What's wrong?"

"I have another thing I want to tell you." They bother turned serious as they faced each other, man and demon.

"Tom," he began slowly, "I'm a vampire." His bluntness stunned his lover as he grabbed the wall for support.

"You mean like…fangs and…coffins…and 'I vant to suck you blood'?" he asked. Bill snickered at his joke revealing the pearly fangs. Tom gasped.

"I'm pretty much it, minus the coffin and overly dramatic sayings." He laughed which turned into both of them laughing.

"Okay that's cool." Tom continued, picking himself up from the wall.

Bill quirked his head to the side, "Really? No 'ah vampire, go away'?"

"Nope," he said with a proud smile, "matter of fact change me."

"What?"

"If you love me, change me so we can be together forever."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," he turned so his back was to Bill, "right on the neck." He moved his dreads to one side and rubbed his neck.

Tom did have a point. Tom was going to age and die while Bill was left to walk the Earth possibly alone. Did he really want to continue the cursed line onto his beloved brother? The scratches were getting to be unbearable.

He saw Tom reach into his pocket, "here maybe this will help." In a swift swipe of a switch blade, he made a small cut near his neck. The smell hit Bill hard; it was sweet like warm sugar. That took it all and Bill slurped down the blood of his brother. Tom groaned in either pain or pleasure or maybe both. Bill knew he had to stop at one point or another, but the blood was so good, like forbidden fruit.

Tom felt weak, "Bill, I think that's enough." He hardly heard his brother's plead as bloodlust overcame his will power.

"Bill—," he gagged and heaved with his hands around his neck. By the time Bill released, all was lost. Tom collapsed to the ground, limp. He had drunk too much. He killed Tom. Bill knelt next to his brother holding him in his arms. He was so angry and ashamed of himself for what he had done. Tom twitched ever so slightly, but that was only the venom slowly flowing in his veins. He had to get Gustav, through their sonar.

_Gustav, help me. I'm in the alley. I did something really bad._

* * *

Gustav's head perked up as he turned in the general direction of Bill's thoughts. He was on the floor of the dressing room with the deceased Georg under his fingertips.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and left one last kiss on his frozen and twitchy lips. Silently, he went to find Bill, leaving the body for someone else to find.

In the alley, he saw the disturbing sight of a boy holding his dead twin. Gustav got down to Bill's level.

"What did you do?"

Bill was sobbing, "He wanted to change. He loved me and so he asked me. I was stupid enough to agree and now he's gone!" He buried his face in Gustav's shoulder.

"I know how you feel Bill," he looked up at the wise drummer, "Georg is dead because of me right now. It was the same thing between you two. I liked him, he liked me, he wanted to be with me and I took too much."

"Gustav, I never knew. I'm sorry."

He closed his eyes, "it's not as bad as my sister though."

"What happened?"

"She found out and threatened tell everyone because I wouldn't change her. She was about to tell our mother when I snapped. Bill, she looked so peaceful lying there. I never forgave myself for it, I was such a monster." Gustav was sobbing now. Bill draped over him in a gentle hug.

"Things happen," Bill said, "we have to live and learn from them. It'll be hell but we have each other. I'll be here for you."

Gustav smiled at the small vampire. Maybe he wasn't such a mistake after all. Then he heard commotion coming from inside.

"We must leave," he stated picking Bill up by the arm, "they found Georg."

"Let's go." And with that and a final glance at Tom, the two left together as friends, partners and brothers in vampirehood.


End file.
